


Lily's Scheme

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lily ended the feud between the Marauders and Severus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Scheme

There was always a fight between the Marauders and Severus.

Lily shook her head. She was sick of it. Severus was her best friend, but she knew he started some of the fights as well. Potter and Black might have started the war, but Severus could have ended it by simply ignoring them. Of course, if Severus did that, it wouldn't be Severus.

There might be another way to end the feud between them, though.

Lily spent a lot of time with Remus as they had similar study habits and temperaments. They didn't allow James's jealousy stop them from being friends. She noticed things about Remus, especially when Severus was nearby.

Remus would stare at him; his eyes were always drawn to Severus's arse, especially when the Slytherin bent down. He'd blush whenever Severus glared at him. He tended to fidget when he had Severus's attention.

It was all so cute and screamed of a massive crush, and Lily loved playing matchmaker.

Lily started dropping hints to Severus.

"Doesn't Remus look nice today?"

"Remus isn't an ordinary dunderheaded Gryffindor. The hat actually couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Very smart."

"Remus is so sweet and loyal. He'll make someone a good boyfriend."

Severus looked at her funny, but she saw he started looking at Remus with new eyes. They no longer constantly glared at Remus, and Remus returned the look.

One day, all of her hard work finally paid off. She walked in on them kissing. She blushed brightly, acting the part of a flustered fifth year girl perfectly before she slammed the girl. As she ran away from the room, she giggled maniacally, ignoring the weird looks she received. Her plan had come to fruition.

When the marauders found out about the relationship, thanks to Lily pushing them in the direction she knew Remus and Severus were—the two of them was never going to tell anyone—she initially thought she had made a mistake. James, Sirius, and Peter began ostracizing Remus, and she hadn't wanted that to happen.

Remus surprised her, and Severus, by standing firm in his relationship. He didn't waver where Severus was concerned, and that was something that Lily knew warmed Severus's heart. He wasn't used to anyone but Lily standing up for him.

When the other marauders saw that Remus wasn't backing down, they eventually apologized and promised to be polite to Severus. James had to add a cutting remark about how they didn't know how Remus could even like slimy Snivellus, but a hex from Remus made him keep his mouth closed in the future.

There were still negative feelings there, but at least they were constantly having a go at each other.

 _And maybe they can even learn to be friends_ , Lily thought to herself.

The best part of her whole plan was Severus and Remus found someone to love in each other. Both of them deserved someone special, and Lily was glad she helped make it happen.


End file.
